the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Chocolate Fever (film)/Credits
Full Credits for Chocolate Fever. Logos Opening Credits Columbia Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Sony Pictures Animation A Lord Miller/Arad Productions/Pascal Pictures Production Chocolate Fever Closing Credits Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Phil Lord Christopher Miller Christina Steinberg Ted V. Miller Written by Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Christopher McQuarrie Rodney Rothman Story by Jamie Chung Chris Meledandri Phil Lord Christopher Miller Rich Moore Larry LaPisco Based on the book by Robert Kimmel Smith Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Director of Photography Matthew Jensen Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman Max Charles Sadie Sandler Bex Taylor-Klaus Tim Allen Tom Hanks Hailee Steinfeld Jamie Chung David Schwimmer Will Arnett Shameik Moore Tom Kane T.J. Miller Adam Young Tom Kenny Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Character/Hand-Drawn Animation, Special Visual Effects, Computer Graphics and Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Movie Land Digital Production Services Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Visual Effects Producer Jin Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Shiyoon Kim Lead Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Stereoscopic Director Karey Kirkpatrick Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Lighting Supervisors Ricky Williams Andy Chua David Phillips Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Stereoscopic Supervisor Arthur MacDougall Compositing Supervisor Harrison Ford Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Computer Graphics Supervisors Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor James Likowski Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Post Production Manager Kevin Hawkes Scrolling Credits Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Art Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Visual Development Artists Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Asset Production Movie Land Digital Production Services Additional CG Supervisors Modeling Modelers Character Set-up Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Layout Artists Animation Character Development Animators Assistant Animators Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Crowds Crowd/Fix Animators Pipeline Pipeline Artists Character Effects Character Effects Artists Motion Editorial Motion Editors Surfacing Surfacers Effects Effects Artists Rigging Riggers Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic Stereoscopic Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Render Wrangling Motion Capture Motion Capture Artists and TDs Production Additional Production Support Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Movie Land Sound Services Disney Digital Studio Services The Hi-Tech Sound Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company - Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Technical Support Bradley Harding Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Movie Land Animation Studios Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Chief Operating Officer Karey Kirkpatrick Senior Advisor Pidge Gunderson Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Marty Heneveld Studio Department Managers Studio Associate Department Manager Evan Rachel Wood Studio Department Coordinators Jennifer Aniston Christopher Rodriguez Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Tyler Kupferer Lead and Specialist Developers Character Development and Technology Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development Christopher Rodriguez Directors Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Henry K. Anderson Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants For Movie Land Digital Production Services Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development Senior Management Marketing and Publicity Interns Software Development For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Erik Vignau Development Studio Infrastructure Marketing and Publicity Amy Sullivan For Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Soundtrack Album Available on Atlantic Records Songs Coming soon! Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Additional Thanks Production Babies This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits